kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
The Godfather: Part 2
Britney Jean Spears lindi më 2 Dhjetor 1981 në Kentwood, Louisiana, ShBA. Është një këngtare nga ShBA. thumb|200px|Britney Spears Baby one more Time dhe Oops!... I Did It Again e kanë bërë Britnin shumë të njohur në të gjithë botën. Diskografia Albuma * 1999: ...Baby One More Time (25 Mio. herë e shitur) * 2000: Oops!... I Did It Again (20 Mio. herë e shitur) * 2001: Britney (ma shum se 10 Mio. herë e shitur) * 2003: In The Zone (8 Mio. herë e shitur) * 2004: Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (6 Mio. herë e shitur) * 2005: B In The Mix: The Remixes Singles *1998: …Baby One More Time *1999: Sometimes *1999: (You Drive Me) Crazy *1999: Born To Make You Happy *1999: From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart (vetëm në ShBA dhe Australi) *2000: Oops!... I Did It Again *2000: Lucky *2000: Stronger *2001: Don’t Let Me Be The Last To Know *2001: I’m A Slave 4 U *2001: Overprotected (vetëm në Britani të madhe dhe Australi) *2001: Overprotected (Darkchild Remix) (vetëm Video) *2002: I’m Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman *2002: Anticipating (vetëm në Franca) *2002: I Love Rock’n' Roll *2002: Boys (Co-Ed Remix feat. Pharrell Williams) *2003: Me Against The Music (feat. Madonna) *2004: Toxic *2004: Everytime *2004: Outrageous (vetëm në Japoni) *2004: My Prerogative *2005: Do Somethin’ *2005: Someday (I Will Understand) *2005: And Then We Kiss DVDs *2001: Time Out With Britney *2001: Live And More! *2001: Britney: The Videos *2002: Live From Las Vegas *2002: Not A Girl - Crossroads *2004: In The Zone *2004: Greatest Hits: My Prerogative *2005: Britney & Kevin: Chaotic... The DVD & More Remixes *2000: Oops! …I did it again (Limited Edition) *2000: Lucky (Promo Release) *2000: Stronger (US Release) *2001: I´m a slave 4 U (US Release) *2003: Me against the music (US Release) *2004: Everytime Këngë me këngtarë të tjerë *1998: I Will Still Love You me Don Phillip *2001: Boys (Co-Ed Remix) me Pharrell Williams *2001: What It's Like To Be Me me Justin Timberlake *2001: The Way You Make Me Feel me Michael Jackson *2003: Me Against The Music me Madonna *2003: (I Got That) Boom Boom me Ying Yang Twins *2003: Outrageous me R. Kelly *2004: Outrageous me Snoop Dogg *2003: The Answer me P. Diddy Këngë që i ka shkruar vetë *1998: I'm so curious *2000: Dear Diary *2001: Lonely *2001: Anticipating *2001: Cinderella *2001: Let me be *2001: That's where you take me *2001: Intimidated *2003: Me against the music *2003: Showdown *2003: Early mornin *2003: Touch of my hand *2003: The Hook Up *2003: Shadow *2003: Brave New Girl *2003: Everytime *2003: Don't hang up *2003: I've just begun (havin' my fun) *2004: Follow me (Muzikë e serisë ku luan motra e saj Jamie Lynn Spears) *2005: Chaotic *2005: Mona Lisa *2005: Someday (I will understand) *2005: Over to you now *2005: And then we kiss Filmografia * s: Ruthless (Broadway) * – : Mickey Mouse Club * : Sabrina - The Teenage Witch * 1999: Longshot * : Crossroads * : Chaotic * 2007: In the Pink * 2007: Traiding Paint Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja Zyrtare në Gjuhën Gjermane (Gjermanisht) * Faqja Zyrtare në Gjuhën Angleze (Anglisht) * Faqja e një adhuruesi në Gjuhën Gjermane * Tjetër faqe e një adhuruesit në Gjuhën Gjermane * Faqe e një adhurursi në Gjuhën Angleze * Faqe e një adhurursi në Gjuhën Angleze * EssentialBritneySpears your #1 source for Britney Spears Category:Amerikanë Category:Këngëtare ca:Britney Spears cs:Britney Spears da:Britney Spears de:Britney Spears en:Britney Spears eo:Britney Spears es:Britney Spears et:Britney Spears fa:بریتنی اسپیرز fi:Britney Spears fr:Britney Spears gl:Britney Spears he:בריטני ספירס hr:Britney Spears hu:Britney Spears id:Britney Spears is:Britney Spears it:Britney Spears ja:ブリトニー・スピアーズ la:Britannia Spears lt:Britney Spears mk:Бритни Спирс nl:Britney Spears nn:Britney Spears no:Britney Spears pap:Britney Spears pl:Britney Spears pt:Britney Spears ru:Спирс, Бритни simple:Britney Spears sl:Britney Spears sv:Britney Spears tr:Britney Spears vi:Britney Spears yi:בריטני ספיערס zh:布蘭妮·斯皮爾斯